Girl, Interrupted
by The Past Built This Future
Summary: Lisa meets Jamie, Polly, Daisy, and Georgina for the first time at the mental institution. Susanna gets more and more depressed each day. This Girl, Interrupted Fanfic is about how the girls at South Belle turned out the way they did.
1. Introductions

Lisa entered the TV room with a smirk on her face. She had been gone for almost a month. Of course she wasn't released, she simply ran away for about the fifth time. And yet again the police dragged her back to South Bell. The local mental institution. Lisa had been there for almost 7 years and she still did not show any signs of recovery. Lisa walked around the TV room and observed all of the new faces. Valerie, the head nurse, was right. Everyone Lisa knew had been released. Lisa's eyes lit up. Her condition as a sociopath gave her something to uphold. And so she did. She approached the innocent looking girl with shoulder length red hair and burns that covered half her face and most likely her body as well, and stood in front of her, not only looking at her, but also at the chair she was in. Due to the burns Lisa thought "Torch" seemed like a god nickname.

"Hey Torch." Lisa said as she blocked the girl's view of the TV.

"Hi." She said, not looking up. "Torch" was really known as Polly Clark. She resides at South Bell mostly because of her childish behavior and her constant pessimistic attitude toward her looks.

"You know Torch, that you're in my seat." Lisa smirks and Polly slowly looks up.

"I'm sorry." She says and quietly gets up and walks down the hall to her room. Lisa plops down on the chair.

"The name's Lisa!" She yells at the girl as she enters her room with a tear in her eye. "What a baby." She declares to the room of girls. They all turn to look at her. Lisa smiles and nods toward a blond girl with short hair. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Georgina. Nice to meet you, um...Lisa?"

"That's right. What are you lookin' at Georgie girl?" Lisa indicates the book in Georgina's lap.  
"Oh, This is the last book in the Oz series. It's about-" Lisa raises her hand to indicate that she isn't interested. She sees Valerie walking up the hall with yet another new girl. Lisa analyzed this girl. She seemed...different. She was definitely bored with Val's tour of the ward. Lisa smiles.

"Hey Val!" Lisa calls interrupting the new girl's tour. "Val! Come here." Valerie turns around.  
"Not right now, Lisa! I'm in the middle of something!" The new girl turns around.

"No Val, really it's ok." She said, almost a little too quickly. So Val and the new girl walked down to the TV room.

"Yes Lisa?" Lisa looks at her, then at the new girl.  
"Who's she?"

"This is Jamie. She'll be here for awhile, so why don't you just try to make her feel comfortable. And Jamie," Valerie walks to Georgina, "this will be your new room mate, Georgina. And Georgina, this is Jamie." Georgina looks up form her book and smiles at Jamie.

"Hi Jamie." Georgina says.

"Hey" Jamie responds as Valerie walks off to the Nurse's Station.

"Do you like to read? I love fantasy books, especially ones by -" Lisa cuts her off.

"What the hell are you? Some kind of book whore?" Georgina stiffens. She tenses up, more with emotion than anger.

"No, I just like to read. I just wanted to know if she did too."

"I don't" Jamie answers abruptly. Lisa and Jamie both look toward one another. Lisa could tell Jamie was going to be a lot of fun.

"Susanna...you can't keep acting up like this or you won't be able to graduate." Principal Lone says to a weary-eyed girl.

"Who says I want to graduate?" Susanna says with a smirk of victory. She had been to the principal's office numerous times in the last three months and it was always the same old talks: 'What about your future', 'What about college', 'What kind of husband can you get when you travel down this road'. Susanna didn't care about being a housewife. She would rather be manless forever if that were the case. Sleeping around wasn't entirely bad... "I'm not going to college anyways."

"Susanna, I think it is time you started taking your future more seriously." Susanna smirked, right in his face. She couldn't help it! This guy is so thick. She was taking her future seriously. She seriously didn't want that kind of future. But no matter what she said or did...he would never comprehend the message she was slapping him in the face with.

"So now this is funny? This is a laughing matter?" Principal Lone didn't like to be made fun of, laughed at, or be told that he was losing his hair. Since Susanna, at least once in the four years she has attended Lone's school had managed to make fun of him, hand him a toupee, and now laugh at him, Lone was fed up. "I guess we will have to get your parents involved..." Susanna's face paled. 


	2. Lisa's True Colors

It has been almost a week since Lisa had met Jamie and they were bonding quickly. Lisa and Jamie always hung out together in each others rooms. They both ate together and even swapped pills on occasion.

"Hi Lisa." Daisy Randone says as she walks down the hall toward Lisa and Jamie. Daisy was an odd one. Lisa has watched her carefully and noticed small strange things. Daisy never eats in front of people, and she never eats anything but her father's chicken. She also has her daddy pay extra for a single room. Daisy is a laxative addict so, now that she has been cut off, it is very difficult for her to relieve herself. As Daisy approached Jamie stiffened. She couldn't stand Daisy because she always walked around like she was better. Her room was really a house and she was forced to hang out with friends she didn't want.

"Hey Daisy, how's it goin'?" Lisa slouched back into her chair. Daisy and Lisa weren't particularly friends, but they could tolerate each other. Lisa knew exactly what Daisy wanted.

"Fine, Lisa..umm," she lowers her voice and leans close to Lisa so the nurses won't see what she is saying, "Do you have any Colace?" Lisa smiles.

"Why of course Daisy. I wouldn't let a buddy down. Unless that buddy doesn't have any Valium?"

"I've got it!" They make the swap. Daisy gets her laxatives and Lisa gets her high. Jamie frowns as Daisy walks down the hall to greet her daddy. They hug and he hands her a chicken wrapped in foil. Daisy invites him into her room.

"I can't stand that housemaid tramp," Jamie vented, "she walks around like no one knows. Like she's Mrs. freakin' Randone."

"Yes, but the fact of the matter is...everyone knows. Everyone knows that Daisy has tasted more than Daddy's chicken."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Susanna WHAT?" He cried. Susanna waited outside Principal Lone's office. He had called both her mother and father and was now probably sharing stories of the numerous boys she had been caught with in the storage room. Even the bathroom once. Susanna knew that after today she would be watched extra carefully. Her mom would probably blame herself and her dad would swap between scolding her and comforting her mom. Typical.

Later that day some friends came over. They weren't Susanna's friends. Just friends of the family that Susanna had to pretend to like. Susanna went around meeting with people here and there. She couldn't remember names. She didn't try.

After making an appearance Susanna was about to head upstairs when she saw him. A man in the corner eyeing her. He was maybe in his early 30's. Susanna knew him as the professor. The professor held up a small note and stuck it into Susanna's jacket on the coat rack, which he was standing near. Susanna nodded quickly, then headed upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa saw Torch sitting on the couch that faced the TV. She looked so peaceful and calm. Lisa looked at Jamie. Jamie grinned.

"You know, I never did like her," Lisa says with a grin, "She's just so damn babyish"  
"You can fix that can't you?" Jamie said teasingly. It almost sounded like a dare.

"You have no idea..." Lisa walked to Polly and plopped down beside her

Polly "Torch" Clark's Profile:  
When told she could no longer keep her dog, due to a dangerous rash that covered half her body, a 10 year old Polly picked up a can of gasoline and poured it all over the rash. She then lit a match and stuck it against herself. Her screams alerted her mother who saved Polly from further damage. Since that day Polly has not shown signs of maturity. She also has frequent flashbacks of the incident and often worries that her mother is disgraced by her terrible appearance. Very sensitive to her looks.

"Hey Torch" Lisa smiles looking up at Polly, who is looking intently at the TV, which is turned off. "So umm, how did you get those welts all over your face anyway?" Polly stares at the TV, not saying a word. "You know I heard that you burned yourself over a stupid mutt and that your mom had to save your ass." Polly's eyes close. "Man, If I was your mother, I wouldn't want a burned dumbass for a kid. Hell, I would have let you scream and scream until you burned into ash." Tears began to roll silently down Polly's face. "Then again, I guess your mom didn't want to have to clean your mess up so instead she sent you here. Mainly because she doesn't want to look at you. No one wants to look at you, Torch." Jamie smiles with admiration. "You're a freakin' Freddy Krueger. People have nightmares about you. You and your disgusting face. No one wants to look at you, that's why your here, Torch"

"Auugh!" Polly cries out. Tears are pouring from her tender eyes. She clutches her face in horror. "MY MOMMY DOESN'T WANT ME! NO ONE WANTS ME! MY FACE!" Lisa laughs as Valerie and two other nurses rush in.

"What the hell is going on Lisa?" Valerie yells over Polly's cries. Polly flings herself onto the floor and begins to scratch at her face. " My face! My face!" Blood pours down her scratch and tear-stained face as the two nurses struggle to restrain her. After ten minutes of crying, blood, and struggling, Polly is put in a holding room with large mittens on her hands.

Valerie advances on Lisa. "This shit WILL stop!"

"Sure Val, whatever you say, man." Lisa grins and stretches out on the couch.

"You know what? Gretta!" A nurse with a syringe walks in, along with two male nurses.

"No! Val. Please! No!" Lisa yells as the men take hold of her and Gretta puntures her with the needle. "Nooo!"

Her cries faded as she was carried away. Through this entire fiasco, Jamie grinned from ear to ear with pleasure. 


	3. Daisy's Chicken

Susanna awoke late that night. She thought to herself that the party must be over by now. Her mother's friends like to be in bed by ten. They were the perfect type of people. The women cleaned and raised the children and the men worked. What a boring life. That kind of life is way too predictable for Susanna. She wanted a spontaneous romance. She wanted a lover that stood out from the crowd, like she did. But according to everyone she knows...she is being silly.

Susanna wondered from her cozy twin bed into the well kept hall. She glanced at the pictures that hung on the wall. Pictures of herself in childhood. Pictures of her mother and father from their wedding. Then there were pictures of the entire family, smiling and happy. None of those pictures were recent, because recently, no one was happy.

Susanna crept down the stairs and made her way to the living room. Her mother often sat in the living room late at night to read, but Susanna knew that tonight she would be exhausted and go to bed without her night time book. When Susanna entered the living room, she made her way over to the coat rack, which held her black coat, her mother's fake mink coat, and her father's full length genuine leather trench coat. She reached into the pocket and pulled out the note from the professor.

MEET ME IN MY OFFICE AT 11. MY WIFE IS OUT OF TOWN SO WE WILL BE ALONE...

Susanna grinned. Now she was wanted by married professors. She quickly pulled over her coat and fumbled with her shoes. She knew that it was almost eleven and she had to jog to his office if she was going to get there on time. Without any second thoughts, she walked out the front door and hurried down the street.

Lisa was in confinement for four days. She was drugged half the time, and the other half she was asleep. Jamie was always looking in the window trying to get her attention, but she was too woozy to notice. As time went on, Daisy, Georgina, and Polly became better friends while Jamie and Lisa were left outsiders. Lisa had to see Psychologist Melvin every day, while the others only saw him twice a week. Melvin usually spent this session with Lisa drawing pictures in his notebook, or studying other girls' files mainly because Lisa never talked about the situation on hand. She would discuss drugs, sex, Melvin's lack of sex, and on occasion, Lisa would talk about Jamie.

When Lisa was released from confinement, Polly was much quieter and she was never in a room alone. She avoided Lisa the best she could, even if it meant running down the hall when Lisa approached. However Lisa was through with Polly, it was Mrs. Randone she hated now. Daisy was getting her laxatives from Georgina now. Lisa felt betrayed, even though they really didn't have a commitment or anything. Lisa hated Daisy and that was all she cared about right now.

Lisa sat with Jamie in the TV room, painting her nails with nail polish that Lisa always seems to have. Val came out of the nurse's station and greeted Lisa and Jamie. They were the first ones up that morning.

"Hey Val?" Lisa questioned in a skeptical voice. "Do you think that um... me and Jamie could get some chicken? A lot of chicken! We are just craving some chicken Val." Lisa smiled, then pleaded with begging eyes.

"I'll see what I can do Lisa." Val turned and went up the hall.

"Thanks sexy!" Lisa yelled after her. Jamie giggled.

"What the hell are we going to do with chicken?" She asked, wondering what Lisa's brilliant mind was plotting.

"You'll see..."

The next day Valerie brought to boxes of freshly cooked chicken. She made Jamie and Lisa take it to the cafeteria to eat. "Made it myself girls. Enjoy." Then Valerie left to the Nurse's Station and Jamie and Lisa were left in the cafeteria alone.

" Lets go!" Lisa called. They gathered up the chicken and ran down the hall. They turned the corner and burst into Daisy's room. Daisy looked up in shock. She had never let anyone in her room before, but this was Lisa. And Daisy knew not to mess with Lisa.

"Hi, you guys. What's that?" Daisy indicates the two boxes Lisa is carrying.

"Well, Dais, This is MY daddy's chicken. And um...me and Jamie thought you might want some." Jamie grinned and Lisa set the boxes on the bed and opened them to reveal the multiple pieces of chicken. Little did they know, but Valerie had a swarm of nurses looking for Lisa and Jamie. She discovered they had left the cafeteria and wasn't pleased.

"Ohh, thanks guys! But I'm really not hungry. I'm really sorry." She bent her head down.

"Are you not hungry because it's not YOUR daddy's chicken? Because I know it's not because you don't like chicken. Everyone in here knows that Dais likes chicken!" Lisa's face twisted into a stare of anger. Daisy was scared.

"No, I'm really just not hungry, I-" Daisy started but Lisa cut her off.

"You know Daisy, I bet if I was your daddy and I handed you a baked freakin' chicken, you would eat every damn bite! Wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU! I bet you taste all daddy's chickens. Chicken, chicken, chicken! Daisy is just a fat freakin' chicken!

"NO!" Daisy yells out. Her eyes filled with tears and her fists balled. "That's not true! I just like his chicken!"

"Oh, I know you like his chicken Dais. Your fat ass can tell me that! But tell me Dais, what else of Daddy's do you eat? Huh? What else. WHAT ELSE!" Lisa was advancing on Daisy, so she was forced into a corner. Tears rolled down her face and her hands scratched at the scars on her wrists.

"Stop! I'll eat it! I'll eat your daddy's chicken, OK? Daisy cried the words out.

"No. No, it's not ok! You want the chicken? Then EAT THE DAMN CHICKEN!" Lisa scooped up a chicken from the box and threw it into Daisy's face. "Eat it!" She threw another and another. "EAT THE CHICKEN, DAIS!" Daisy tried to block the chickens but they just kept coming. Hitting her in the face and the chest and arms. Her cheeks were wet from tears and greasy from chickens. Lisa grabbed the whole second box and threw it at Daisy.

"You asshole!" Daisy cried and ran out of the corner, around Lisa and into the hall. "Valerie!" She cried out desperately. The grease from the chicken had moistened her shoes and as she ran down the hall she slid and fell forward, busting face on the hard tiled floor. Her nose bled profusely as she lay there sobbing. Valerie and other nurses raced up the hall to tend to the traumatized Daisy, while Gretta and the two male nurses took care of Lisa.

Again, Jamie wasn't noticed and again she grinned from ear to ear. She even giggled with Daisy cried out "I said I'd eat the chicken!" 


End file.
